Attacked
by USCutie15
Summary: A 17 year old girl is murdered. The only witness is a 14 year old girl who isn't talking. #Casefile. Better than you thing. R&R please. WARNING: Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A 17 year old girl is murdered. The only witness is a 14 year old girl who isn't talking. #Casefile. Better than you think. R&R please.

**Pairings: **No pairings, it's a casefile.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own what you recognize.

**A\N: **Mentions of rape.

* * *

"Calleigh, let's go, we got a crime scene." Horatio said.

"Where to?" She asked.

He gave her the address as they got in the hummer to head for the crime scene.

"Eric and Mr. Wolfe are out on another crime scene and Ms. Boa Vista is backed up in DNA, so it's just the two of us." Horatio said.

Calleigh nodded and with that they got to their destination.

"Hi Alexx."

"Hi sweetie." Alexx said as she looked up to see Calleigh.

"So, do you know what killed her yet?"

"Looks like blunt forced trauma, but I'll know for sure when I get her on my table."

"She seems to be 16 maybe 17. Sexual assault?" Calleigh asked sadly seeing as the young girls clothes were torn.

"Looks like it but i'm not sure yet." She said as she stepped aside to let the guys put the girl on the gurney.

Calleigh nodded and headed towards Horatio to process the scene.

"Got anything from Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, blunt force trauma to the head, not sure though. And also she was possibly raped."

Horatio just shook his head and got to work.

Calleigh was processing the bedroom of the house when she heard some noise coming from the closet. Pulling out her gun she headed towards the closet opened the door and pointed her gun inside.

"No, don't kill me." Whispered a scared voice from inside the closet. Calleigh retrieved her gun and slowly walked towards the young girl.

"Hey, it's okay. My name's Calleigh, what's yours?" Calleigh asked as she kneeled next to the girl.

"K-Kylie." She said.

"How old are you, Kylie?" Calleigh smiled.

"Fou-Fourteen."

"Okay sweetie, do you wanna come out of there?"

The girl nodded and Calleigh helped her out and sat the girl on the edge of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Okay sweetie, do you wanna come out of there?"_

_The girl nodded and Calleigh helped her out and sat the girl on the edge of the bed._

Calleigh sat next to her and started asking questions.

"Honey, did you see anything of what happened?"

The girl just stared straight ahead.

"If you saw something, you need to tell me, okay?"

"I can't." She said.

"Okay, I need to take you back to the station and we can talk more there, okay?"

The girl just shrugged her shoulders.

Calleigh led her out to the hummer and told Horatio that she was a witness. Horatio nodded and let Calleigh take the girl back to the station.

Horatio continued processing the scene.

Alexx was doing the autopsy on the vic when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw Horatio's caller ID.

"Horatio"

"Alexx, did you finish the autopsy yet?"

"Almost, but Horatio, there's something you should know."

"What?"

"This girl was raped brutally." She said sadly.

Horatio stayed silent as he vowed to get whoever did this.

"Thanks, Alexx." And with that said, they hung up.

* * *

"Kylie, you need to tell me what happened." Calleigh said gently.

"No! I can't! Don't you get it?"

Calleigh studied the girl for a moment.

"Did this person threaten you?"

Kylie stayed silent, but looked about to cry.

Calleigh was about to say something when her phone went off with a text message. She opened the text and read it to herself.

'Vic was brutally raped. - H'

Suddenly it all clicked for Calleigh.

"Kylie, i'm going to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me, alright?"

Kylie just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Did the man who did this hurt you in any way?" She asked, but still fearing the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Did the man who did this hurt you in any way?" She asked, but still fearing the answer._

The girl started shaking visibly and shaking her head no.

"No! I can't tell you! He'll kill me if I talk to you. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bye now, she was hypervintilating.

"It's okay, Kylie looke at me! Kylie! He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him hurt you! Calm down!"

_Why was it so hard to breathe? What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she breathe?! Suddenly it all went black._

"Kylie! I need help in here!" She screamed towards the officer who saw the passed out girl and immediatly called for a bus.

"Kylie, sweetie. Open your eyes, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe now, open your eyes for me." She said as she gently ran her hand through the girls hair.

Kylie opened her blue eyes and stared at Calleigh's green ones.

"That's it sweetheart. Just keep your eyes open, help is on the way."

Suddenly two female paramedics came and took her into the ambulance. Calleigh rode with her, holding her hand the whole time the paramedics worked on her.

When they got to the hospital, Kylie was awake and a male doctor came in. He needed to lift her shirt a little so he could examin her, but when he did...

"No! Stop! Don't touch me! Please don't!" She said.

The doctor immediately removed his hands from her shirt and took a step back.

"Okay, it's okay, i'm not going to hurt you. Would you like it better if it were a female doctor in here with you?" The doctor asked.

Kylie just nodded. The doctor stepped out to go call a female doctor.

The female doctor was about to enter the room when Calleigh touched her shoulder.

The doctor turned around and looked questioningly at Calleigh.

"Hi, i'm Calleigh Duquesne, are you the doctor examining Kylie?"

"Yes, i'm doctor Johnson." She smiled and they shook hands.

"When you examine her, can you do a rape kit?"

"Sure, well that explains a lot."

Calleigh frowned. "Explains what?"

"She freaked out when my male partner lifted her shirt."

Calleigh nodded and let the doctor go examine Kylie as she waited in the waiting room.

The doctor entered the room where Kylie was in.

"Hi, i'm doctor Johnson, you must be Kylie, am I right?"

Kylie nodded.

"Okay, Kylie. My partner said you were scared of him and he had to call me." The young doctor said.

"I'm sorry." Kylie whispered.

"It's okay, honey. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I have girls like you come in everyday."

"You do?"

The doctor nodded and started examining Kylie.

"Okay, Kylie, here's what i'm going to do..." She explained the procedure of the exam.

"...but for that, i'm going to have to lift up your shirt, is that okay with you?" The doctor asked carefully not wanting to scare the girl.

Kylie shrugged her shoulders and said a quiet "I guess."

The doctor pulled up her shirt and began the exam to see if everything was alright with her respiratory canal. **(I have no idea what the hell i'm talking about but let's pretend I do lol)**

"Okay, honey. Now, i'm going to need to do another exam, alright?"

"What exam?"

The doctor sighed. She hated doing this to kids, but she knew it had to be done.

"I'm going to have to do a rape kit."

The girl started shaking again.

"No, I don't want to, please. Don't, it'll hurt. I don't want it to hurt. Please don't put me through that again." She had tears rolling down her face and the doctor felt bad for having to do this, but they already had the consent of the parents and they needed to catch whoever did this.

"Okay, calm down alright? How about this, what if detective Duquesne is here with you? And I promise I will be extremely careful." The doctor hoped having Calleigh there would help ease the girls mind a little.

"Okay." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Okay." She whispered._

The doctor stepped out to go call Calleigh.

"Doctor." Calleigh greeted.

"Detective, I need you to stay with her through out the rape kit?"

"Why? What happened?" Calleigh asked.

"Nothing, she just won't do it unless your there and also, the panic that she had when you asked her about the attack was because she has PTSD."

"Okay, I'll stay with her through the exam."

The doctor gave a sad smile and motioned for Calleigh to follow her.

When they got to the room, Calleigh went over to the side of Kylie's bed and grabbed her hand.

"Okay honey, here's what i'm going to do, okay?" The doctor explained what she was doing through out the whole exam. When they got to the worst part of it, Kylie began crying.

Calleigh held her hand tighter and wiped the tears out of the young girls eyes.

"It's okay, it's almost finished, sweetie." Calleigh whispered.

Kylie looked at her and nodded before staring at the ceiling trying to numb the pain.

When the doctor was finished, she left Calleigh and Kylie alone.

Kylie couldn't hold it in anymore she started sobbing.

Calleigh sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the young girl into her arms.

"It's okay, honey. Everything's going to be okay." She soothed the crying girl.

A few minutes later the sobs had died down and Kylie was asleep in Calleigh's arms. Calleigh laid her down on the bed and just looked at the now sleeping girl.

_Poor kid, she's going to have a hell of a road to recovery._

Calleigh shook her head and just held the young girls hand before someone knocked on the door.

"Hi, you must be Kylie's mom, i'm CSI Duquesne, i'm working your daughter's case."

"Nice to meet you, is she alright?"

"She just fell asleep actually. The doctor examined her and she has PTSD."

"PTSD? What's that?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. You get it from a traumatic event, in this case, rape."

"Oh." Was all the mother said.

"Well, I have to go, but i'll pass by later."

"Alright, thank you."

Calleigh just nodded and headed out.

She headed back towards the lab to process the rape kit.

When she got there, Natalia was in the DNA lab.

"Hi, Nat." Natalia looked up from what she was doing.

"Oh, hi Cal."

"Could you examine this rape kit for me please?"

"Sure, this from the dead girl or from the survivor?"

"The survivor, she's in the hospital. They want to keep her overnight."

"Why?"

"Well, the panic attack she had was caused by PTSD."

"Oh man, she has PTSD?"

"Yeah." They both sighed.

"Alright then, you wanna stay here or should I page you?"

"I'll stay, and help you with it."

"Okay." Natalia smiled.

They examined the rape kit and ran the DNA through the system.

2 hours later they had the results.

"Mathew Alvarez" They both read at the same time.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"We got him." And with that Calleigh headed out with a smile plastered on her face.

Kylie and Kayla were finally going to get justice. And Kayla's parents were finally going to have closure.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kylie and Kayla were finally going to get justice. And Kayla's parents were finally going to get closure._

Calleigh made her way to the hospital and into Kylie's room. She knocked and Kylie's mother left the two alone.

"Hi, Kylie. How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Better, what about you?"

"Good, thanks. I got some good news." Calleigh smiled.

"What?" Kylie asked curiously.

"We got him."

Now it was Kylie's turn to smile as she hugged Calleigh.

"Thank you." She whispered as she felt tears in her eyes.

Calleigh smiled in return.

"Uhm, do I have to uh testify?"

"No, but you do have to give a statement. Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

Kylie nodded as she began to talk.

"Kayla was my friend, we were hanging out at her house when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Kayla thought it was just one of her parents so she told me she would be back in a minute."

Calleigh nodded as she continued to write on her notepad.

"But then I heard her scream. I went down stairs to see what happened and I saw him on top of her. I tried to pull him off her and he fell. She got up and we ran, but she tripped on something and I tried to help her up again, but by then he had already gotten up. He threw me against the wall and picked her up. Then he..."

"It's ok, take your time." Calleigh said as she put a comforting hand on the girls knee.

The girl nodded but then continued.

"Then he smashed her head on the floor so hard that I heard it crack." She was crying by now.

"She was just staring off into the distance with glassy eyes and I knew she was dead. I tried to get up and run, but he was to fast. He grabbed me and threw me on the floor. I tried to fight him, but I couldn't. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. He then unbottened my...Oh God, I can't do this." She cried.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just take your time, alright?"

The girl waited a minute and then continued still crying.

"He then took my pants...off and then unzipped his and he-he got on top of me and r-r-raped me. When he was finished he let go of my arms to zip up his pants and that was his mistake."

"Why?" Calleigh asked.

"Because I took the oppurtunity that he was kneeling in front of me and kicked him where it hurts."

Calleigh allowed a small smile at this.

"He was doubled over in pain on the floor so I got up and ran towards the closet. I heard him coming up the steps and for a minute I just gave up all hope and I knew he was going to kill me, but then I heard the sirens and he must've heard them too cause I could hear him running, but I didn't wanna risk coming out and him being there ready to kill me, so I just stayed there until you came."

Calleigh nodded. "You did great and i'm really proud of you." Calleigh smiled and Kylie allowed a small smile too.

"Thanks."

Calleigh gave the girl another hug and headed out towards CSI to give them the girls statement so they could arrest the SOB.

And as soon as she got there with the statement, he was arrested and as he passed Calleigh said.

"Well, you know what they do to child rapists in prison, don't you?" She smirked.

The uniformed officers aloud a smile themselves as they led the guy away.

It was always a pleasure putting a child rapist/murderer behind bars.

**A\N: Let me know what you thought of this one. My next story will be on Law and Order. Serena is gang raped and calls Abbie for help. Heads up.**


End file.
